1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer apparatus and a printer apparatus control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers for issuing receipts are widely used in various applications including cash registers, Automated Teller Machines (ATM), and Cash Dispensers (CD), for example. Such printers are configured to issue a receipt by conveying a recording sheet such as thermal recording paper that is wound into a roll, printing objects such as characters on the recording sheet using a print head, and conveying the recording sheet up to a predetermined length so that the recording sheet may be cut at the predetermined length by a cutter (See, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-19845, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-130842).
There is a demand for a printer apparatus that is capable of printing on different sets of recording paper so that a printer apparatus may not have to be provided for each set of recording paper.
However, when measures are implemented to enable a printer apparatus to print on multiple sets of recording paper, the printer apparatus may be enlarged or the structure of the printer apparatus may be complicated. In turn, the price of the printer apparatus may increase and the printer apparatus may be prone to failure and defects, for example. Accordingly, a printer apparatus that is capable of printing on different sets of recording paper while having a compact and simple structure is desired.